Akuma to no ai
by Sekki oji
Summary: What's up? My name is Rin Takemaru, I'm 15, well I'm turning 16 in two weeks, years old and I am a demon. My parents were killed by a demon and my best friend's family takes me in and now I'm her sister. We just moved to Japan and on the first day of school, I run into Sesshomaru Takahashi, and we don't really get off at the right track. But can we turn that hate into love? Maybe..
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone. So I was a little bored in class after I finished all my work, didn't know what to draw, decided to write a story and that's how this story was born. I was writing more more of this on the bus which was quite difficult to do since I was sitting in the last seat on the bus and the road was very bumpy. I ready do hope you like this story, it's another one of Rin and Sesshomaru if you haven't guessed, it's in modern time, or in better words 2012, and in this I'm making Rin a demon so if you don't like that turn back now. And if you guys haven't figured it out yet, I'm better writing stories in first person point of view. Title means "Demons And Love."  
**

**Warning: characters might be out of character!  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha, EVER. V.V**_  
_

_Rin's point of view.  
_

"Kagome! Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran after her.

"You're too slow Rin, speed up! I know you can run faster than me in a long shot," Kagome yelled as I did just that.

"Well I didn't want to tire myself out on our first day at school, but no. Somebody wanted to get up and leave a half-hour before we were supposed to and-Ahh," I bumped into something hard and managed to tip over the thing I ran into because of how fast I was running causing me to land on top of it. "Ow..."

I rubbed my head as I looked down to see what I had ran into and I was surprised at what I saw. Underneath me laid a tall, long, silver haired man with gorgeous golden eyes and in the middle of his forehead was a purple crescent moon. It was then when I realized I was on top of him, pinning him on the ground as he rubbed the back of his head because he hit his head on the ground.

"Oops sorry," I got up off him, stood to my feet, brushed my red plaid uniform skirt off, and then held my hand out to help him up, but he just smacked my hand away. "Hey, you don't have to be so rude! I said I was sorry," I put my hands on my hips as he stood up on his feet.

"Next time watch where you're going, stupid girl," He growled making me mad.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I ran into you! You could of moved out of the way, but you didn't!" I yelled angrily at him as another guy showed up behind him. He was shorter than the guy I was yelling, he has long, snow-white hair with little dog ears on top of his head.

"Well maybe you should look where you are going, girl!" He yelled back at me as Kagome caught up to me.

"Stop calling me girl, jerk, I have a name! It's Rin Takemaru you idiot!" I crossed my arms over my chest as Kagome walked over and started to talk to the other guy.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing you so early? School doesn't start until a half-hour from now," Kagome asked him as I kept yelling at the guy I ran into.

"Well that bastard over there wanted to come early and I just tagged along," Inuyasha shrugged. "So what are you doing here? I thought your plane doesn't land here in Japan until tomorrow."

"Well, Rin and I got her early, so we're arriving at school early too, but by the looks of the situation Rin and Sesshomaru are in, I don't think they'll hit it off well."

"What do you mean 'hit it off' Kagome?"

"Well since you and me are dating, I thought my sister and your brother would be a couple if we just-"

"What!?" I yelled interrupting her. "Are you insane Kagome!? I would never date a rude demon like him!" I grabbed my bag. "I'm going on ahead and I hope I'll never see you again demon," I ran off into the school.

The school Kagome and me are now going to is a demon school. Kagome is a priestess, she inherited her powers from her parents, but I haven't got a clue at what I am, well I know I'm a demon because I cut my finger on a knife while chopping up potatoes for my stew and it healed completely in a matter of seconds. The reason that I don't know what demon I am is because I can't remember what my parents told me what I am.

They were murdered by a demon, I witnessed the whole thing, that's when I ran to Kagome's and her parents welcomed me into their family with open arms. It took me about five years before I could talk to anyone outside of Kagome's family and home. I'm grateful that they were kind enough to take me in after what happened to me. I ran into the school's office and sat in one of the chairs in the room as Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room too.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome said as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, just... irritated," I sighed.

"Will you tell me why? Does it involve Sesshomaru?"

"What!? No!" I yelled at her causing her to giggle. "It's just... I'm in a demon school and I still haven't come of age. I have to be around demons that know who they are and what their powers are while I don't know any of that or have any type of power. I just wish... wish that I knew those things," I sighed sadly.

"Aww come on Rin cheer up. You only have two weeks to go until you turn sixteen," Kagome patted my back. "Maybe something will come out of it," She smiled.

"Yeah cheer up, it's not like the world is going to end if you don't come of age," Inuyasha gave me a pat on the back causing me to look up at him.

"Uhh... who are you?"

"Rin this is Inuyasha Takahashi, my boyfriend. I told you about him when we were in America," Kagome smiled.

"Oh so that's him," I said as I stood up in front of Inuyasha and held my hand out to him. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha, I'm Rin Takemaru, Kagome's sister," I smiled as he shook my hand. We stayed in the office until kids started to walk inside the building and that's when we got our schedules. Kagome and me have the same class.

* * *

"OK class! We have two new students joining us today, please introduce yourselves," The teacher said from behind her desk.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you," Kagome smiled.

"What's up my name is Rin Takemaru, nice to meet you," I smiled as I looked around the class. My smile disappeared when I saw that Sesshomaru was in our class.

"Great..." I mumbled.

"Kagome you may sit next to Sango, Rin take the sit next to Sesshomaru," I gasped. 'Why of all things do I have to sit next to him?' I thought to myself as we went and took our seats. "Sesshomaru, you are in charge of showing Rin around, Sango you are in charge of showing Kagome around. Girls if you have any questions please ask them," The teacher smiled at us then started to begin the lesson.

"Kagome," I whispered.

"Yeah Rin?" Kagome whispered back.

"Look who I have to sit next to, ugh! It's horrible!"

"Look who's talking," Sesshomaru mumbled quietly but I heard what he said.

"And what do you mean by that, _Sesshomaru?_" I yelled in a whisper.

"Rin, what did he say?" Kagome asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh... It's nothing," I smiled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad I'm out of that classroom," I stretched as Sango, Kagome, and me sat on the roof of the school eating our lunch.

"Me too," Kagome sighed relieved.

"Well at least you don't have to sit next to the pervert in our class," Sango sighed. "That lech keeps trying to rub my butt and have me bare his children."

"But Sango, I thought you said you and Miroku were a couple."

"We are Kagome, but sometimes, he can be a bit much," Sango took a sip out of her water bottle.

"Well that's not confusing at all Sango. Not one bit," I shook my head as they laughed.

"So why are you guys going to this school?"

"Well I'm a priestess."

"And I haven't come of age," I sighed. "How about you, Sango?"

"Well, I'm a demon slayer, but I only slay the ones that do illegal things. That's my job," Sango said proudly.

"Now I know who to go to when I see a demon murder someone," I laughed.

"Hey you know what we should do?"

"Yeah?"

"We should exchange phone numbers so we can talk to each other out of school," Kagome smiled as she took her phone out of her bag.

"Yeah, great idea sis," I took my phone out as Sango did too and we exchanged numbers.

"You know what? I should take you guys into town with me one day, show you around," Sango said putting her phone way as we did too.

"Yeah that would be nice."

* * *

*beep, beep*

"Hn..." I turned over in my bed and hit the alarm clock. It's already been two weeks since Kagome and me moved here and it's already my birthday. I went downstairs to get some breakfast when I noticed a note on the fridge from Kagome. "Went to school early to finish homework, your birthday present is on the dining room table, sorry I couldn't be here to see you open it. Happy birthday, love Kagome. Well, that sucks."

I threw the note away, made some toast, got my orange juice, and sat in a chair by the table. After I finished eating I opened the present to find a jeweled tiara,(jewels are fake but the brim is metal) knee-high high heeled boots, and a pretty black dress. I got my phone out and texted Kagome saying that she shouldn't have. I took everything upstairs into my room and started to get dressed for school. I went into the bathroom after I got my uniform on and saw two white fluffy things on the top of my head.

"What the-?"

**So? What do you think? I would really like to know if you like it because if you don't, I'll just delete it. Please review! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... What's up? I'm actually quite bored as I'm typing this. Hope you like it! If you don't want to see Rin with ears and a tail turn back now!  
**

**WARNING: people are out of character and I'm sorry that they are  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I will never own it. Sad face...  
**

_Rin's point of view.  
_

"What the heck are these!?" I screamed as I jumped backwards away from the mirror. "Are these real?" I stepped forward, leaned in closer to the mirror, and yanked hard on both of the fluffy dog ears hoping that they were fake, but they didn't come off. The only thing that happened is me screaming in pain from me pulling on the white ears that's when I felt something soft brush up against the back of my legs. I swung my head around to see a fluffy long white tail. I pulled on that to see if it was fake, but it wasn't because I felt the pain from yanking on it, then I felt extremely happy and excited.

"Oh my gosh! I have to show Kagome and Sango," I got my socks and shoes on, quickly put my some of my hair in a little pony on the side of my head, and ran out the door. I was running faster than before and I arrived at school in about a minute, but there still was a half-hour before school started so I ran inside to look for Kagome. I stopped and sniffed the air. 'Spear mint... I'm guessing that's Sango. Black liquorice... I don't know who that is but where's Kagome? Perfume... that smells like peaches and mangoes... That's Kagome!' I thought to myself and ran towards Kagome. I quickly opened the door and saw Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all in the same room.

"Kagome!" I ran towards her as she turned around in her chair to face me. "Look!" I twirled around.

"Rin, you have ears and a tail!" Kagome gasped.

"I have finally come of age!" I giggled. "I'm guessing I'm a dog demon."

"Yeah, you are look on your forehead," Inuyasha poked the middle of my forehead as Kagome dug in her purse and handed me a mirror.

"Huh. A pink and purple crescent moon... crescent moon... wait doesn't Sesshomaru have a purple one on his forehead?" I gasped.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter, You've come of age!" Kagome got up from her chair and gave me a big hug.

"I can't believe that my appearance changed this much."

"That's not all that's changed, Rin. Your scent has slightly changed to that of a demon but it's has a sweet scent to it, kinda sickening to me," Inuyasha covered his nose. "To some demons that scent is addicting, be careful around the other males and keep your senses alert at all times until your scent regulates," Kagome went over and hugged Inuyasha.

"Aww, you're so sweet Inuyasha. Helping my sister out," Kagome giggled.

"I will, but it's not like anything will be different though," I sighed. "Nobody paid attention to me for the last two weeks. Nobody noticed I was there, well except you guys," I smiled.

"Well just be alert or something might happen to you."

"I just said I will," I giggled lightly.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed lightly.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Look outside the classroom door," I pointed to the door and Kagome looked over to it. There was about five guys on the other side of the door wanting to get into the room.

"OK that is just insane," Kagome sighed.

"I agree," Sango nodded her head.

"Hey Sango can you help me get to the bathroom," I asked and Sango looked over at me confused. "I need to fix my hair, the pony is bugging my ear," I pointed to the little pony-tail on my head.

"OK then we can take as long as we need so let's just stay in there until the bell rings. Kagome?" Sango got up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Yeah Sango?"

"Tell the teacher , only if we stay until the bell, that Rin got a cut and that I'm helping her clean it before it heals," Sango and I started towards the door.

"Got it!" Kagome gave us a thumbs up as we left the room with audible threats to the guys.

* * *

"I thought we'd never make it in here," I slid down on the floor by the wall.

"You said it," Sango said as she sat down on the floor beside me.

"I think I should stay home until my scent goes back to normal."

"No you think?"

"Crap!" I yelled causing Sango to jump.

"What?"

"My bag is in the class room," I put a hand to my face as I got up.

"That sucks," Sango laughed as I took my hair down from the pony tail.

"Really now?" I laughed. We stayed in the bathroom until the bell for class rang. "OK, let's go back to class and I'll get my bag then leave. You tell the teacher about my situation, I'm sure she'll understand," I said as I cracked the door open.

"Alright," Sango said as we ran back to class.

As soon as we got in class, Sango told the teacher about my problem as I went to my desk and grabbed my bag. I stopped and looked at Sesshomaru who had a hand over his mouth and nose, and in that moment I smelled what Sesshomaru's scent was. 'Cinnamon... It suits him,' I thought as I ran out of the school with my bag pressed against my chest as I ran home.

* * *

It's been three days and I can finally go back to school thinks to Inuyasha who Kagome brought over everyday to see if my scent went back to normal and it finally did so I'm in my desk at school talking with Sango and Kagome.

"I'm so glad to be back at school," I stretched in my chair as they nodded.

"Yeah it was quite boring without you here,"Sango said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was, but you're back now so that's all that matters," Kagome smiled happily and leaned in closer to my ear. "You know, I think Sesshomaru missed you too. He kept looking at your desk and out the window again for the whole three days you weren't here at school."

I blushed. "You're insane Kagome. I doubt that he likes me that way, in fact I doubt that he even likes me at all."

"Uh huh sure."

"I'm guessing you like him Rin," Sango smirked.

My blush deepened. "Don't be ridiculous, I don't like him."

"Well that blush on your face says other wise," She snickered.

"Shut up," I teased looked towards the window as Sesshomaru walked into the classroom.

"Oh Rin we forgot to tell you," Kagome perked up. "we're doing a research project in language arts with partners that the teacher gives you, and he paired you up with Sesshomaru," My eyes grew wide.

"What!? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Sango sighed as Sesshomaru sat down in his desk.

"So Sesshomaru," I turned to him. "What do we need to research and make a report on?"

"The last five deadliest tornadoes and two major earthquakes that happened any where in the world," He replied to me and looked me in the eyes. "Those ears and tail suit you well, Rin." I couldn't help but gasp. It was the first time he had complimented me and called me by my name.

I blushed at him. "Thank you."

* * *

It's been three months since I came back to school and I've gotten very close with Sesshomaru. I can now walk up to him randomly in the hallway and talk to him like we've already been talking. We're now like best friends and I can talk to him about the drama in my life like I would tell Kagome and Sango. I, without realizing, have fallen in love with Sesshomaru, but I'm afraid to tell him that. I sighed loudly as slid down in my seat.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked as she put her arms on my desk to rest her head on.

"Oh, it's nothing Kagome, just... lost in thought," I sat up straight as Sango came over to us.

"Were you thinking of asking a certain silver haired boy to prom?" Sango smiled as my eyes grew wide with shock and I placed my hand to my face. "What?"

"I had totally forgotten about prom."

"What!?" They both said in unison.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," I shyly answered

"But prom is only one day away," Sango yelled. "How could _you_ of all people forget about prom?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess it never crossed my mind."

"But you do want to go right?" Kagome asked with hope twinkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I want to," I exclaimed. "Who wouldn't want to?"

"I don't know, but the real question is," Sango leaned in closer to my face. "Who do you want to go to prom with?"

I thought about it for about thirty seconds before I answered. "Se-ssho-maru?" I stuttered out in a whisper as a blush appeared on my face.

"Well then," Sango lifted me out of my chair. "You better go ask if he's even going to prom and if he is, ask him before he's taken," She said pushing me towards the front of the aisle and into Sesshomaru.

"You OK Rin?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah... Um... there-there is something I want to ask you," I fiddled with my fingers. "My friends and I want to know if you're going to prim and if you are, are you open?"

"I'm not going to prom," Sesshomaru said calmly as I just stared at him, my expression completely blank.

"Oh... OK um... if you'll just excuse me I lift my book in the library," I held my head down as I walked passed him and out the classroom door.

"Oh Sesshomaru, why aren't you going to prom," Sango crossed her arms.

"I'm not fond of dancing," He simply said as he sat down in his desk.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't realize what you have just done."

"What?"

"You just turned Rin down," Kagome sighed. "What she asked you was "and if you are, are you open?" that was her way of asking you to prom and you just turned her down, didn't even think about it. If you really care, you'd go after her right now. She'll most likely be on the roof because she's definitely not in the library," Kagome said as Sesshomaru got up and left.

* * *

'I can't believe he just turned me down that quickly, I feel like an idiot.' I ran out of the school and ran home. I had just signed out in the office, they let me leave without explanation because they saw me crying. As soon as I got home I locked my self in my room. I looked on the railing of my closet that I left open and saw my prom dress I had bought a week ago. I grabbed the dress and held it closely to my body and cried.

"Why!?" I screamed.

* * *

"Where's Rin Takemaru?" Sesshomaru asked the office.

"Let's see... Rin Takemaru... Rin Takemaru... Ah there she is. She went home early and left me a note to give to her sister Kagome Higurashi saying 'I'm at home and I'm fine, but I left my bag there can you bring it home with you?' and then she left. She looked terrible, something real bad must have happened to her because she came in here crying a lot," She said.

"Thank you I'll make sure her sister gets the note," Sesshomaru exited the office and went back to the classroom.

"Well, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Rin went home early and she wanted you to bring her bag home," Sesshomaru said calmly as he sat back in his desk.

"Sesshomaru! Can't you do anything right?" Kagome sighed as Sango shook her head.

_**(That night.)**_

"Rin? Rin are you alright you've been in there all day, come and eat dinner with me," Kagome said happily as I laid on my bed with the dress still in my arms.

"No, I'm not hungry. Go away," I told her.

"Aright, if you're not coming out then get some sleep we have school tomorrow," Kagome walked away from the door and I got up from my bed, leaving my dress there as I opened the window and climbed up on to the roof.

I gazed up at the bright full-moon in the sky as tears fell down my face again as I remember what happened earlier today, about Sesshomaru turning me down. Was he just saying that because he's going with someone else? Did he say that because he didn't want to go with me and be seen with me at the dance? All these questions I can't answer. I looked up at the moon and howled loudly and sadly at it.

I heard a couple of howls from wolves in the forest telling me it's OK you're not alone. That made me happy as I went back inside my room, hung my dress back up and fell asleep. I decided to skip school the next day and stay home when I found out that I could transform into a giant white dog So I climbed to the roof, turned into a dog, and took off hopping across roof tops until they stopped, then I just ran across the ground into a very large meadow far off from town.

* * *

"Kagome, where's Rin?" Sango asked.

"She didn't want to come out of her room, I'm getting worried," Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and headed towards the door. Where are you going Sesshomaru?."

"To go get Rin," And with that he left and went to Rin's house.

Sesshomaru noticed her scent lead away from her room and across the roof tops. So he transformed into his dog form and followed the trail. It lead him to the edge of town where it continued on through the meadow.

_**(with Rin)**_

I sat up in the meadow and howled loudly into the day then I smelled something coming my way fast. I got up on all fours and started to walk away when something barreled into me, sending me flying across the meadow. I got up on all fours and growled at my attacker, then I noticed he looked just like me. He then pounced on me pinning me to the ground. I started to scratch and claw at my attacker who was biting me. I managed to push him off of me and get some distance between us. I growled at him and tried to get away from him, but he barreled into me again, sending me flying again. When I hit the ground I turned back into my human form as he made his way over to me. I growled but gasped when he nudged me and gently licked my face. He transformed into his human form and embraced me.

"I'm so sorry Rin, please tell me you're not injured," Sesshomaru asked holding me tightly.

"No I'm not but why are you here?"

"I came to get you."

"But why?" I asked. "You're supposed to be in class right now, not getting me-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed gently up against mine. I was so shocked, Sesshomaru is kissing me and before I had time to react he pulled away.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again," He said calmly as he pulled me closer to him and I relaxed into his arms.

"Alright," I smiled.

* * *

"What!?" Kagome and Sango screamed happily as I just stood there smiling and continued to do Sango's hair.

"You heard me," I giggled.

"I just can't believe it! My little sister is growing up so fast," Kagome said pretending to wipe a tear away from her eyes.

"I'm happy for you Rin, Sesshomaru actually said that he'll take you to prom," Sango smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yep... OK Sango," I handed Sango a mirror. "I'm done."

"Wow Rin, it looks amazing. Thank you," Sango said as she looked in the mirror.

"OK now get your dresses on ladies. I've done your hair and now I need to do mine," I said as Sango and me switched places and they left.

I decided to curl my hair, put some of it in a half-pony, and have a piece of my curled bangs, on the right side, down out of the pony so that piece was in my face. As I finished doing just that, they both walked in the room, wearing their dresses. Kagome was wearing a floor length green dress that had ruffles on the skirt while Sango wore a floor length black dress with black sparkles all over it, with ruffles on the skirt, and had a little bow on the side of the dress.

"Ohh my gawd! You guys look so cute in those," I smiled as a blush appeared on both of their faces.

"OK now it's your turn Rin," Sango said as Kagome pushed me into the bathroom with my dress. I put it on and looked in the mirror on the wall. I was in a floor length, white and golden dress(I'll put it up on deviant art as soon as I can because it's hard to explain what it looks like).

I walked out of the bathroom with a blush on my face as I heard gasps coming from them. "So how do it look?"

"It looks gorgeous, Rin!" Kagome squealed. "Sesshomaru is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you."

"Good job," Sango patted my back. "Sesshomaru is going have a hard time keeping all the other boys away, too."

"Thanks..." I said shyly as there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," I yelled and started to run towards the bedroom door as the wind blew into the room, I stopped. "You too get your high heels on, your dates are here," I smirked as they put their shoes on and followed me downstairs.

I opened the door to reveal there dates standing in front of us, then they left with short byes. I went back upstairs to put some make-up on. I chose to wear golden eyeshadow and lip-gloss. I left my room and went on the balcony that lead off at the front of the house. I sighed as I looked up at the sky and admired the sunset. A warm breeze blew across my skin as I smelled the air and I got hit with a really horrible scent. I went back inside to look at the clock and to escape the horrible smell.

"2:30 pm," I thought out loud to myself. Prom doesn't start until 6:00 tonight which gives the guys enough time to take their dates on a date. I suddenly could smell Sesshomaru and went out to the balcony at the front of the house to see him standing by his ride, in a white tux, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. I lifted my hand in the air and started to wave at him.

"Sesshomaru, up he- mmh" I was cut off when a cloth was pressed against my mouth and nose then everything went blank as I heard Sesshomaru yelled my name loudly.

"Rin!"

* * *

**I'm so evil aren't I? Please review for Rin to be alright and for Sesshomaru saving her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guess what? I'm going to make a crack-fic of Kuroshitsuji with my best friend Max and it's going to make me laugh so hard and you might too. I really hope that you guys will read it, I'm looking forward to it! ~^w^~ Though it won't be out for a while, because we're making one with our characters in it, so you show check it out, look up A Wish, A Sacrifice by Makayra Saurus. My lip feels weird for some reason... Maybe it's because I bite my lip... *shrugs* oh whatever. LOL XD OH and I'm putting a new character in this story, but she's only going to be in this one chapter only. Mwahahahaha... Enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: Please excuse my language there is some swear words though I don't spell them correctly, so yeah... Please don't flame or hurt me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_Rin's point of view._

"Hnnn... Where... where the hell am I?" I woke up and looked around the room, only to quickly realize I wasn't in my house anymore, that I was kidnapped.

"So you've finally woken up, it's such a waste that master wants to kill you," My head lurked towards the man that was sitting and a table across the room, and I missed him completely! He got up, walked up to me, and dragged his hand across upper back where the dress was open in the back. "Such soft and smooth skin, a pure-blood demon, and completely innocent in every way, waiting for someone to take it from you and taint your beautiful body," He grabbed my my chin and held it tightly pointing up at him so I was forced to stare in to his hideous eyes of him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, yanking my head out of his hand.

"Feisty, come on _Rin,_ I'll be gently," He said as I screamed.

"NOOO!"

* * *

"Wakey-Wakey Rin," He said lightly slapping my face as I started to wake up.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked still groggy, I passed out after he beat me a bit, leaving cuts on my face and my right arm.

"You don't remember me? I am in your class."

"What!? What do you mean?" I asked, he had a ski mask on his face.

"My name is Naraku," He said ripping the mask off.

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Why? WHY!? I think you know why!" Naraku yelled. "You just had to chose him, didn't you? You couldn't have chose me instead!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to take you to prom not watch you take that uptight bastard Sesshomaru! I love you more than he does! He doesn't care about you the way I do and I will do anything to keep you, " He harshly took my chin and kissed me on the lips, and I hated every minute of that. "Even if that means taking something precious from you," He said pulling away as closed my eyes tightly, trying to see if everything would just disappear.

"Well, I won't let you," A voice that I knew all too well spoke, then the man punched Naraku across the face, I recognized that voice and started to cry.

"S-Sess-homaru!" I cried as he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him tightly.

"It's alright now Rin, I've got you, you're safe," Sesshomaru said trying to calm me down. I know how calming his voice is to me, but in this situation, it only made me cry more as he untied me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I-I thought that no one would come for me," I stuttered a bit because, well, I was crying.

"I will always come for you, Rin," Sesshomaru held me tighter as Naraku got up, holding his left arm.

"You think you've won, don't you Sesshomaru? Well, think again!" Naraku shouted. "I've only just begun, and I'll make you see how much of a liar his is, Rin," And with that, he left.

* * *

"Rin! Oh Rin I was so worried when I heard about what happened to you," Kagome hugged me tightly. "I wanted to come but Sesshomaru had already left without me," She shot an evil glare at Sesshomaru.

"Well, at least I'm back," I smiled but soon gasped as Sango tackled me. "Sango?"

"Who the fahk did this to you?" Sango said sinister in my ear. "I'll fahking rip their limbs apart one by one."

"...Um Sango...? Can you leave the "ripping the limbs off one by one" for a later date, tonight's prom and we should just enjoy it while it lasts," I said laughing.

"Fine," Sango smiled, letting go of me. "This years prom is going to be fahking amazing!"

"Yeah!" Kagome and me yelled in unison.

"Well let's go in, I want to find out who the prom queen and king are," Kagome shouted, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and headed inside as we followed her.

"Kagome, I don't think they're going to announce it yet," I giggled.

"Yeah you're right," Kagome sighed.

"Well, we could dance while we wait," I suggested grabbing Sesshomaru's arm

"Yeah let's do it!" Sango screamed loudly.

As we got to the dance floor, the DJ played a slow song for the couples to dance to. I was dancing with Sesshomaru while Kagome was dancing with Inuyasha and Sango was dancing with Miroku. I never thought that when I first got here I would be dating and going to prom with Sesshomaru, from the way we both made our first impression, but I'm so glad that it led us the love each other.

Now... Dancing here with Sesshomaru... His arms around me, holding me close as we glide across the tile floor... It feels like it's a dream... But I don't ever want to wake up from it. I feel like Cinderella or one of the other princesses when they found their prince... Or something like that... I don't really know, but all I know is, I'm here, dancing with the man I love, and I'm happy. As the music stopped, and the judges were ready to read who the winners were for Prom King and Queen.

"This year's Prom King is none other than," The man opened up the envelope and reading the card. "Our very own Ice Prince Sesshomaru!" The crowd cheered as I pushed him up to the stage. While he was crowned, the guy gave the microphone to a woman wrapped in a black cloak and had a choker on.

"What's up ladies? You may not know me yet, and I'm going to fix that. I'm Zack Michaels, your one and only Gothic student council President. Is everyone having a good time?" The crowd cheered and screamed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, can you say that louder?" The crowd was so loud you couldn't hear yourself talk. "Well that's awesome to hear. Now, I never thought I would hear that our Ice Prince, Sesshomaru Takahashi, was crowned Prom King, I used to think that the only way that would happen would be the day I turned into a girly girl," Zack joked walking over to Sesshomaru. "Oh man, oh man, oh man..." She slightly looked up, rising her hand to compare their heights. "Have you gotten taller?" Everyone started to laugh. "OK so enough talk, I'm guessing you ladies want to know who Prom Queen is don't you?"

"Yeah!" All the ladies screamed loudly.

"Fine..." Zack sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have asked when I already knew the flipping answer," She sort of whispered into the mic. causing everyone to laugh again. "Alright! The moment you've all been waiting for, tonight's Prom Queen is none other than..." Zack said taking a slip of paper out from her cloak pocket. "Rin Takamaru!" Everyone started to cheer except for one, Kagura, she was pissed off. As I excitedly went up to the stage, Sango and Kagome gave me thumbs up. I got up on stage, standing next to Sesshomaru, Zack came over to me with the crown in her hands. As she placed the crown on my head, there was a loud bang.

"This is a load of crap!" Kagura yelled getting up on the stage, she was wearing a black, strapless, and what seemed to be Gothic but was girly dress With hot pink high heels. "She doesn't deserve to be Prom Queen, I deserve that crown!"

"Um, sweetie... not in that outfit you don't, what are you supposed to be wearing?" Zack said walking over to her.

"What, are you blind? This is a Gothic dress."

"Pfft, are you serious? Those shoes with that girly dress!" Zack burst out laughing. "Sweetie, that ain't Gothic."

"Yes it is, I made it myself, you just don't know what Gothic looks like," Kagura retorted, crossing her arms.

"Really... Did you actually just say that? You want to see what Gothic really looks like? Do you all want to see want Gothic actually looks like?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled

"Alright!" Zack yelled taking off her cloak revealing a floor length black dress with a slit up the right side, a dark purple bat on her left hip, knee high black Gothic boots, and chains hanging off the dress. "This is goth, now get off my stage, your an eyesore, and your dress is a disgrace to all Gothic things," I watched as Kagura, defeated, walked off the stage. "Give it up of the King and Queen!" Zack shouted before getting off the stage.

* * *

"Wow Rin, I can't believe that you are the Prom Queen!" Kagome hugged me tightly as walked inside our house.

"Neither can I," I smiled, sitting on the couch with Sesshomaru next to me.

"I'm going to go change, then go to bed. Don't stay up too late Rin."

"Alright!" I watched as Kagome disappeared up the stairs and into her room. "So, did you have fun tonight?" I asked, but since I got no answer, I took that as a yes. "You know you really don't need to stay here all night with me if you don't want to," I sighed.

"I can't leave you without the risk of you getting captured again," Sesshomaru said lifting me up into his lap. "I won't take that chance," He said placing his lips on top of mine. And that, topped off my wonderful night.

**Sorry I had to end it here put I don't know what else to put in the story so... yeah, please don't hurt me. Oh and don't be giving me flames because you don't like Zack, I just wanted to make the last chapter funny OK? Please review!  
**


End file.
